dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Fenix
"Ah, Executor! En Taro Adun! It is good to see you once more upon the field of battle."- Fenix greets Artanis at Antioch.(src) Fenix was a protoss zealot, and praetor of the Protoss Defense Forces. He personally led his fellow warriors into battle against those who called themselves the enemies of the Protoss Empire.[[|1]] Revered by his warrior-brethren, he was dubbed the Steward of the Templar.[[|2]] The Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul, described Fenix thus: "as stalwart a warrior as I have ever known."[[|3]] He became close friends with terran Jim Raynor. Though he felled innumerable enemies in his service to his race with unparalleled ferocity, he ultimately met his end at the hands of the greatest of Aiur's enemies, the self-styled Queen of Blades, Infested Kerrigan. He has proven himself to be one of the strongest protoss warriors of all time.[[|4]] BiographyEdit Fenix rose through the Templar ranks alongside his friends Artanis and Tassadar and fought against the enemies of the protoss in countless battles.[[|1]] One such world was Dannuth VII, inhabited by a race called the tagal. Fenix and Artanis led their forces against them and although the protoss were outnumbered 30:1, they still emerged victorious.[[|5]][[|6]] The Invasion of AiurEdit When the zerg invaded Aiur, Fenix stood in defense of the province of Antioch, guarding a strategic outpost. However, his forces were nearly overwhelmed by the zerg. Judicator Aldaris sent Fenix's old comrade, the new executor, to rescue him, and together they defeated the zerg incursion.[[|7]] When Tassadar contacted Aldaris with information about zerg cerebrates, a weak spot in their hierarchy, Fenix agreed to test the new strategy for Tassadar over Aldaris' objection. The test, however, was a failure, as they had not received complete information from Tassadar.[[|8]] http://images.wikia.com/starcraft/images/1/11/FenixZealot_SC1_CineFallOfFenix1.jpgFenix guarding AntiochAdded by MecoAldaris ordered a strike against the zerg forces in the province of Scion, leaving Fenix behind with a small force to defend the outpost in Antioch.[[|9]] Unfortunately, during the second battle of Antioch, Fenix was defeated by the zerg.[[|2]] Fenix was nearly ambushed by a hydralisk; as he sought to slay his foe, his psionic blades ceased to function.[[|10]] Fenix's ruined body was recovered and placed into a dragoon exo-skeleton.[[|11]] Return to AiurEdit When Tassadar returned to Aiur, Fenix gladly joined his rebellion against the Protoss Conclave.[[|11]] Tassadar was surprised to see Fenix alive, and in the shell of a dragoon.[[|12]] Fenix, along with Zeratul and his Dark Templar, assisted in the destruction of the Heart of the Conclave, but Tassadar surrendered and was spirited away by Aldaris.[[|11]] The Dark Templar vanished, and Fenix wondered if it was a good idea for Tassadar to have put any faith into them.[[|13]] Fenix refused to stand by while the Conclave prepared to execute Tassadar. Joined by Tassadar's terran companion, Jim Raynor, Fenix embarked on a desperate rescue attempt. The would-be rescuers were surrounded by the Conclave's troops as they reached Tassadar's stasis cell, and were in turn rescued by Zeratul and the Dark Templar. Tassadar and his allies escaped.[[|14]] Fenix proposed sending his forces to engage the primary zerg hive clusters to thin out their numbers, enabling Zeratul to slay a pair of cerebrates. He believed the Overmind would be distracted by the attack long enough for the protoss to assault it directly. Fenix personally joined in the attacks.[[|15]] The protoss, Fenix included, moved through the weakened zerg defenses around their leader, the Overmind.[[|16]] The attack was failing until Tassadar sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind.[[|17]] Fenix's AlliancesEdit "Don't let the fact that I am three hundred and sixty eight years older than you dull your impression of me, young Raynor. I can still... how do you Terrans say it... "Throw down with the best of them!""- Fenix(src) The death of the Overmind caused the zerg to rampage across Aiur. The Conclave was destroyed and 70% of the population was killed. Fenix joined Aldaris, Zeratul, and Jim Raynor to rally the scattered survivors.[[|18]] The refugees followed Zeratul's plan of traveling to Shakuras through the sole functioning warp gate on Aiur. At the gate, a large force of zerg attacked them; however, Fenix and Jim Raynor arrived and fought the zerg long enough for the refugees to escape.[[|19]] Fenix and Raynor didn't make it through the gate, however.[[|3]] Instead, they fought to secure their end of the gate and close it so that more zerg could not reach Shakuras. Despite the overwhelming odds, Fenix and Raynor decided to fight till the end.[[|20]] While there, Fenix and Raynor received a warning from Infested Kerrigan, who told them about the new Overmind and the United Earth Directorate's plans for controlling it.[[|21]] Protoss forces rescued Arcturus Mengsk from the UED, which had just defeated him, and spirited him away to Aiur.[[|22]] The UED pursued, and Fenix's refugee base was destroyed by the Earth-borne humans and by zerg attacks,[[|23]] but not before Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk escaped through the gate. The warp gate self-destructed immediately afterwards.[[|23]] Kerrigan later contacted Fenix and Raynor on Shakuras,[[|24]] asking for their help.[[|21]] Fenix and Raynor joined an unusual alliance with Infested Kerrigan and Arcturus Mengsk on Tarsonis in order to oppose the UED, which now had control of the second Overmind and numerous zerg minions, and were bolstered by their anti-zerg weapon, the Psi Disrupter. Fenix never trusted Kerrigan,[[|21]][[|25]][[|26]] but he followed Raynor's lead. Following the destruction of the Psi Disrupter by Kerrigan's forces (with assistance from Raynor and Mengsk), enabling Kerrigan to partially rebuild her forces, the allies plotted to free Korhal from the Directorate forces. In order to do so, Kerrigan needed ten thousand units of minerals to build up her primary hive clusters, and the best place to acquire that kind of wealth was Moria, one of the largest resource nodes in the sector. Of course, its ruling power, the Kel-Morian Combine, would object to this kind of invasion. Fenix said that if it would better their chances, he would personally lead the invasion.[[|27]] Fenix personally led the zerg forces in acquiring the minerals from Moria. During the battle, Fenix disdained the fuel raid he was on, wishing he could fight the huge epic battles of his youth.[[|27]] Raynor jokingly accused him of sounding like a tired, old man, but Fenix replied he could still "throw down with the best of them."[[|28]] During the battle, Fenix wondered why the Kel-Morian Combine did not oppose the United Earth Directorate, which had overthrown their former masters, the Terran Dominion.[[|29]] The raid was successful, after which the allies traveled to Tarsonis.[[|27]] Khala's EndEdit "The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan. And although I am prepared to face my destiny, you'll not find me easy prey!"- Fenix's epitaph(src) On the UED-conquered world of Korhal (formerly the Dominion throne world), Fenix and Raynor struck at the UED's more outlying fortification, while Kerrigan's troops assaulted the main UED base at Augustgrad.[[|30]] While they defeated the Directorate and their enslaved zerg, Kerrigan and Samir Duran engineered a betrayal.[[|30]][[|31]] Fenix, who was not entirely surprised,[[|26]] prepared to face her forces on the battlefield.[[|32]] Fenix fell to the Swarm.[[|31]] Upon his death, Kerrigan mocked Raynor, saying that Fenix died the way all protoss hope to do: in combat.[[|33]] Enraged, Raynor swore he would kill Kerrigan for this betrayal.[[|34]] Praetor Artanis later led a protoss attack against Kerrigan, aimed partly at avenging Fenix.[[|35]] The attack was unsuccessful, however. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers